


Last Hope (Fgod Error)

by DontMindMeh



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Error Sans - Freeform, FGoD, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeh/pseuds/DontMindMeh
Summary: What if Error's allies turn their back on him when he needed him the most?What if his DESTINY wasn't to fall to the void, nor his FATE to suffer? KARMA is coming to those who betrayed him.....He jumped...wanting to be free from the cruel world....his DESTINY was to be saved..HE came back for him...HE saved him.Fgod Concept by harrish6Inspired by Fgod books(I do not own undertale nor the characters in this story :))(I did the cover art.)Date Started: Jan 28, 2021Date Ended: Feb 15, 2021(Reposted from my Wattpad account.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. A/N and Cover art

Cover Art:

_(This is originally a wattpad book. I drew the cover again.)_

**_(This is reposted from my wattpad account. I fixed some errors here though.)_ **

(My Wattpad Account: [Dont-Mind_Meh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dont-Mind_Meh))

(Wattpad Version of this book: [click this](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256615820-last-hope-fgod-error))

*Enjoy.


	2. A quick summary of how it started.

───※ ·❆· ※───

There were Deities who roamed the Omni verse.

They picked a multiverse only for them, like a blank canvas, waiting to be filled.

But they helped each other make their chosen one.

───※ ·❆· ※───

But the youngest of them, Fate, which is a twelve year old (in human age)

**Was mischievous.**

She wanted to make a big play starring characters, being her, the director.

In every film.. 

_You have to make someone the villain._

───※ ·❆· ※───

However, she was indecisive.

She started to make stories of each one.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Nightmare is supposed to be the villain in their universe.

He was supposed to kill Dream.

Yet, he didn't.

Fate has underestimated his love for his brother.

A perfect plot twist!

The villain is a hero in their own way..

If Nightmare didn't kill the villagers, the villagers would kill Nightmare and possibly Dream..

Perfect.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Fate watches as this 'Geno' get corrupted,

This is Fate's big villain in the multiverse!

───※ ·❆· ※───

She needed to make a 'hero' too..

AHA!

Fate splashed some paint at the dull skeleton in the blank void.

Magical Paint, that helps him feel and have powers too!

───※ ·❆· ※───

Fate obviously liked the villains more.

She didn't mean for Error to go insane..

It was all part of the play!

───※ ·❆· ※───

As Error go insane,

Fate feels bad for him.

She had to pull her strings of fate,

to give Error his possible friends.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Nightmare's crew, grew and grew.

They were the misunderstood villains!

Fate loved them.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Fate watched closely at her 'villains,' as they were her favorite..

**especially Nightmare.**

_Little did she know, Ink is poisoning the others minds, slowly becoming the actual villain._

───※ ·❆· ※───


	3. A day in Nightmare's household

**(Quick Info:)**

───※ ·❆· ※───

In Nightmare's castle,

There are these categories for people in there.

>Actually mature:  
Consists of: Nightmare, Killer and Cross(?).

>Childish:  
Consists of: Dust and Horror.

───※ ·❆· ※───

The crew acts like a weird family.

Error isn't exactly part of their team, Error doesn't trust them enough.

Nightmare deep down, cares for Error and his crew.

He tends their wounds and discipline them sometimes.

Horror is like the youngest out of them.

Horror got a bit mentally unstable after he got a crack on his head,

which makes him have episodes in where he acts childish.

Dust is mentally unstable too, but acts a little mature more than Horror.

He got traumatised from the RESETs and the things that happened in his world,

He developed Age-regression to cope with his trauma, sending his mental age into his early teenage/late (?) childhood years.. probably 8-13 years old sometimes.

Killer is like the oldest brother.

He acts mature and warns the others (Dust and Horror) to behave properly to not get punished by Mama Nootmare.

Mama Nootmare's worst punishment is probably taking all their gadgets and they were assigned to clean the whole castle for 2 months.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Cross is kind-of part of the group but doesn't talk much.

He is kind-of the quiet kid in the family.

He does follow Nightmare's orders because he owed him when Nightmare freed him from the white void that was left of his Universe.

Also, due to Error, Cross and his Chara reconciled.

Error.

Error is not exactly part of this group.

Error is very anti-social and can't really communicate with prople.

He rarely talks.

He is kind-of sane now, thanks for the crew's help.

He actually likes their company.

He just don't want to be too attached to them, he doesn't want to be betrayed.

**(He doesn't know Fate. No one does..(?))**

───※ ·❆· ※───

Dust and Horror were playing with their toy trains again.

Killer is watching them from the corner to see if they got hurt or anything or planning something again.

Error is just sitting in the corner sewing,

Cross is just sitting in the other corner talking to his Chara.

Nightmare is back at his office doing paperwork.

When Nightmare got his pen to sign, the ink squirted out and to his face.

**_"DUUUUUSTTT! HORRROORRRR!"_ **

Nightmare shouted which rang through the whole castle.

Cross and Error continued on with what they are doing, Killer rolled his eyelights while Dust and Horror where giggling quietly.

**Nothing special, it's just a bunch of psychopaths living together in harmony.**

**_But that was going to change soon._ **


	4. Planning

───※ ·❆· ※───

While Error is destroying and trying to socialize with the bad sanses, 

Ink is setting up lies and a team to defeat Error.

Why?

Simple, 

The creators **favored** Error over him.

~~Error has more fanart than him.~~

Error is much _better_ than him.

───※ ·❆· ※───

"What do we do? He might destroy my AU next like you said." Science Sans said.

"Will you get my brother back like you promised?" Dream asked.

Everyone are talking to Ink. They are talking about his lies and empty promises.

"Okay.. Let's calm down." Ink said.

Everyone turned silent.

"I have a plan." Ink added.

───※ ·❆· ※───

"Science, we need to target Nightmare's team first. Good thing I have what we need."

Ink said menacingly.

...

...

"Cross? Would you mind telling us what trap we should do?"

Ink shouted.

_Cross emerged from the corner of the room._

**That's right. He's a spy.**

───※ ·❆· ※───

"I thought that-" Dream said with his mouth agape.

"Ink promised me my world back if I spy on Nightmare's crew." Cross explained.

Dream cannot believe this. He might get his brother back, but someone had to break his trust for it.

**But no matter what they need to do, he needs to get his brother back.**

───※ ·❆· ※───

Cross Chara is definitely angry at Cross. 

Sure, they were reconciled at the white space that was left of their timeline, 

until he took Ink's offer. 

At first, he was fine with it.

Then soon, Cross Chara was angry at Cross for taking it. 

The crew actually cared for them.

Error reconciled then once more, 

but he hates breaking someone's trust.

He hates Cross deep inside, 

because the crew treated them as their own family.

───※ ·❆· ※───

"How about we ambush Killer then Dust and Horror and blame it on Error?" Cross suggested.

"We need to execute the plan when Nightmare isn't around. Illusions doesn't work on him." Cross added.

"Good Job Cross.. Don't worry.. I'll keep my promise!" Ink cheerfully said.

**Meeting Dismissed.**


	5. Betrayal

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It was time to execute the plan.

Nightmare left the castle.

Error did too.

"Dream, it's your turn!" Cross whispered-commanded. Dream looked at Ink for a sign of approval that Ink gave to him afterwards.

An illusion of an out of control Error appeared.

Killer heard the footsteps.

"Who's there?" Killer asked. He then saw Error.

"Oh, it's just you Error." Killer exhaled. He got scared for a moment there.

Then the illusion Error attacked them, which was just Ink in disguise.

"Error? Woah- Buddy- What is happening to you?" Killer asked while dodging. 

Dust and Horror went into the scene. They were coincidentally in a kid-mentality state.

"Big Bro Killer? What is happening?" Horror asked.

"Uhh.. Can you hide for a bit?" Killer asked.

"Oooh! Like hide and seek?" Horror asked.

"Yeah.." Killer said while putting a barrier so Dust and Horror wouldn't get hit.

"Come on Dust! Let's play!" Horror tugged Dust's hand.

Which Dust is still processing.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

A few moments later...

Killer is actually injured. Not that bad though.

Ink, Dream and Cross removed any evidence that would point towards them.

Soon, three of them left Nightmare's castle.

A few minutes after they left,

Nightmare came.

**_"Oh my God!"_** Nightmare looked at Killer who is on the floor, clearly exhausted.

 ** _"Are you okay? What happened?"_** Nightmare asked. 

"I am fine boss.. just a bit tired. Can you look after Dust and Horror for now? They hid over there." Killer pointed to the storage room closet.

Nightmare nodded and opened the storage room closet.

 ** _"Gotcha!"_** Nightmare said.

"Oh no! Nootmare found us!" Horror gasped.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**_"Do you know what happened to your big bro Killer?"_** Nightmare asked the two.

"Ughhhhh- Did I switched to a 10 year old again?" Dust asked.

**_"Oh- Dust your back- Do you remember what happened?"_** Nightmare looked at Dust.

"Error.. He attacked Killer." Dust said.

Horror is chewing cutely on one of Nightmare's tentacles. He's hungry. Nightmare is already used to it though.

**_"Are you sure it was Error? I can't believe it.."_** Nightmare stared at disbelief. Error wouldn't do this right?

"He seems like he's out of control.. Weird.. Isn't he a bit sane now?" Dust wondered.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_Meanwhile_

"Ac **hoo!** " Error sneezed. 

He is at his antivoid, knitting a doll. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"I know this is hard to accept but.. Error attacked Killer.. We need to stay away from him just for now.. He's dangerous." Dust said, sighing sadly.

**_"I guess.. Error isn't allowed in the castle for now, let's wait till he's sane enough."_** Nightmare sighed too.

Little did they know, at that specific moment, when Nightmare spoke,

Error was listening.

Error misinterpret it as a disowning of some sort.

**The plot begins.. and the drama is coming.**


	6. Why?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Error knew it.

He knew they will leave him.

But why?

Why does it hurt?

Maybe because they treated him as a being, not an object?

Maybe because he felt wasn't a pawn or a toy to play with them?

Why?

Why does it hurt?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

On the vast white void called the anti-void,

You can see strings on the celling, trapped souls entangled in them.

But the most noticeable of them all,

The pool of tears surrounding the destroyer.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Another AU was created.

Error didn't do anything.

The balance is tipping.

Error couldn't care less.

He only had Nightmare's crew's company, no one else.

Error doesn't want to hurt himself,

for the wounds would only remind him of the constant battles with Ink..

..and also Nightmare tending them.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Fate looked at the miserable skeleton.. too bad he's her favorite.

Ink wasn't supposed to do this.

Oh well.

Seems like she needed help.

She never liked Ink anyway.

She was a bit angry.

Her play wasn't suppose to go like this.

Ink ruined it all!

....She needed to prepare something for Ink.

Something they wouldn't expect.

The Balance is fine.

All she needed is someone.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_ "Long time no see Error?" _

". **.."**


	7. Who?

───※ ·❆· ※───

"Men **tor 40** 4!?"Error shockingly gasped. He cannot believe he's back..

_"Yes, it's me Error."_ Error 404 smiled.

Error smiled.

**404 can handle his job!**

_He can die in peace!_

After some awkward moments of silence later.. Error 404 spoke.

 _"Welp, your old man is back from another multiverse. I was sent by someone."_ 404 said.

"Huh **? Who?"** Error wondered.

_"Someone you really don't need to know."_ 404 answered back.

_"I guess you can take a break, I can handle the squid for a couple of months. Besides, I can balance it all alone."_ 404 added.

".. **."** Error just stared at him.

_"Welp. Gotta do my work. See ya later!"_ 404 waved goodbye. 

404 poofed out of the antivoid.

Error grinned. He is preparing his death.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Ink and the council felt the destruction. But it wasn't the same.

Like in 3 minutes, 5 universes and 8 copies vanished.

"I thought your plan was fool proof? Now we are really going to die!" Fell sans spoke.

"I knew I should have joined Blue, Core and the other neutrals in the omega timeline!" Someone shouted in the back.

"We have to find out what happened to Error. Or who it is now. But there is always a way to defeat someone!" Ink said.

"I-I have found a pattern!" Science sans spoke.

"Really!?" Ink gasped. He underestimated how good this sans is.

"The next au is near us.. that one." Science sans pointed to a piece of AU paper.

"Then let's go!" Ink commanded.

Little did they know, this is a kamikaze mission for all of them.

───※ ·❆· ※───

_"Woah! It is really much more easier to not kill the inhabitants!"_ 404 said.

 _"Good thing that the void has space now."_ 404 added.

The council arrived at a semi destroyed Au. They can see a hooded skeleton.

"Who ever are you! We will stop you!" Ink shouted.

_"Ah! You must be Ink."_ 404 stopped to talk.

"I am!" Ink proudly said.

 _"You're the one who bring unfair judgement due to jealousy. Cliche huh."_ 404 looked at Ink.

The sanses gasped at this sentence, is this true?

"N-No! I am not doing that!" Ink blurted out.

Dream took a step back.

He cannot believe what is happening.

Yes, he can't sense if Ink is lying, but he knows 404 is telling the truth.

Everyone looked at Dream.. Ink is lying?

_"It's pretty bad that Error doesn't know how to speak out. If he can, you should be already silenced. Poor you. You don't deserve Error's mercy."_ 404 circled around the sanses.

The sanses are frozen. They can feel their sins crawling in their spine.

_"Well, I am different than Error. I don't hold back."_ 404 stopped.

 _"And I don't show mercy to the wrong people!"_ 404 attacked them.

All those sans copies vanished. Their world vanished along with them.

About 10 original AUs collapsed too.

_"Huh- I wonder why Error didn't do that."_ 404 wondered.

 _"Probably because he wants you to have a 'millionth chance'. Ugh." _404 added.

Everyone is still frozen.

They were at this skeleton's mercy.

They kind-of regret doing that to Error now.

_"And you."_ 404 walked up to Cross.

Cross held his breath. He is clearly frozen.

 _"What a traitor you are. You took Error for granted, he treated you like a family, and now you took the only thing that wants him to continue?"_ 404 spoke.

404 realized.

 _"OH [QUACK] Error is going to [OOF] himself!"_ 404 shouted.

Everyone is confused.

Error wants to die?

Why?

_"Take this as a warning! Good thing you came to me and now Error doesn't have to do his job for a year."_ 404 said. 

404 vanished.

Everyone took a deep exhale. That was close.

Soon, they started questioning Ink.

"Guys, I think we should say sorry to Error." Dream said.

"Yeah!" The council shouted.

"What about Ink?" Fell wondered.

"I-I have this magic restraints! I made them for Error just in case he did show up here and we could trap him in this small trap box. I finally have a use for it!" Science sans spoke.

Yes, they trapped Ink.

"I think I can feel him at Outertale!" Dream spoke.

"Good thing Outertale is neutral or my throat would be sliced already." Ink said while stuck in the box. Yes he is immortal, but he can still feel? pain.

───※ ·❆· ※───

While 404 is gone, Error left a message in Nightmare's Castle.

When Error is ready, he went to the cliff in Outertale, to see the view the last time.

He jumped, then released his aura. No one can save him.

404 arrived when Error is already an meter falling from the cliff.

 _"ERROR! WHAT THE [QUACK] did you do? I can't use my strings!"_ 404 shouted.

Anti-Magic barriers was surrounding Outertale, you cannot go beyond the barrier, you can only travel though AUs and the Outertale AU itself, you cannot go to the edge of the cliff. Pretty efficient huh.

The council arrived when Error is already 10 meters away from the cliff. 

"..." The council is frozen. All the can see is the powerful skeleton a few moments ago, looking at the edge of Outertale, with a barrier seperating him from the void.

At that second, they knew that Error jumped. He cannot be saved anymore.

404 goes away from the cliff. Determined to find Error justice, he needs to find his note.

He portals away from Outertale.

The council is either crying, frozen or traumatised.

It has been a bad day for them.

Dream scurries them into a portal.

They all need to rest.

Error's POV:

YES!

Finally!

I can see 404 going away from the cliff. He will find my note I know.

**_*Swoosh*_ **

Someone saved me..

How?

A much more greater question..

**WHO?**


	8. Weirdness.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Error snapped out of his thoughts and he noticed that he is in a black void with lots of screens.

**"What should we do with him now? ----?"**?o?? asked.

 **"Thanks for saving him, ----."** ?a?? said.

Error didn't really hear certain words at first. He is just starting to go back to reality.

Error felt like he is in a kidnapping scene in a movie.

Well- he technically got kidnapped.

**"Who is there? I have a chancla and I am not afraid to use it!"**??s??? said.

** "DESTINY! WE ARE deciding here! I told you Fate, we should have told her too."  
**

?o?? said.

 **"Hmmph! Not my fault! Destiny is dumb.** " Fate said childishly.

 **" _*offended gasp*_ me? dumb? How about you? Aren't YOU dumb?"  
**Destiny is offended.

Fate sticks her tongue out.

_You gotta love sibling love._

**"Okay.. back to the plan. Now what should we do to Error? You told me to get him right?"  
**?o?? said.

 **"Fate has a weird leadership to her multiverse."** ??r?? said.

 **" _*offended gasp*_ ME? Your lazy butt sleeps all the time KARMA!"** Fate replied back.

 **"Yeah whatever. I don't care. My multiverse can handle on it's own."** Karma replied back.

Karma starts to doze off.

?i?? slaps him.

 **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"**?i?? said.

 **"Napping.*yawn* I'm tired. I was busy the whole day."** Karma said, half asleep.

 **"HUH!? Busy? You have been sleeping the whole day! And you're about to take a nap AGAIN!"**  
?i?? shouted at Karma.

Error looks puzzeled.

 **"Time. Leave me alone- I want to sleep."** Karma said.

 **"Hmmph. If stuff in your multiverse goes wrong, don't say I didn't warn you."** Time said, she then goes away from the sleeping Karma.

**"Sorry about the weirdness here, I am Void. The only actual mature person here. I am the one who saved you."** Void said.

 **"I'm probably mature."** ????s said, he was in the corner of the room the whole time.

 **"Chaos. You are probably right..."** Void replied back.

Error just stares in confusion.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.🤍 .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_...TIMESKIPP..._

**"S** o.. **you're** Deiti **es?** " Error confirmed the explanation given from Void.

 **"Yeah."** Chaos replied.

**"An** d that chil **d lea** ds **my multi** vers **e?** " Error pointed to Fate.

**"Correct."** Chaos replied.

 **"So** you're te **lling me, T** HAT A CHILD L **EADS** MY MULTIVE **RSE!?"** Error cannot comprehend the thought. That's why his multiverse is messed up. They were a plaything.

 **"But you're special. You hold a power from us Deities."** Void explained.

 **"Aight. Imma explain too." ?**??l???? said.

 **"WOAH Feelings, where did YOU come from?"** Chaos got scared for a second, Feelings appeared out of nowhere.

**"Basically, we just spread our powers to someone random. It may be one sans or multiple of them."** Feelings explained.

 **"So.. Uhhhh-"** Feelings looks at her pocket, seems like she is finding something.

 **"AHA!"** Feelings stopped her search. She found what she is looking for.

Feelings brought out the list.

 **"So.. The main FATE touched are you and Ink. CHAOS touched is Blueberry and the murder time trio.-"** Feelings explained.

"The **Blue** be **rry that** leads th **e neutral** s?" Error asked.

 **"Yeah that one. You are apparently supposed to kidnap him then he and his brother joins the council, but you avoided that destiny and so Blueberry leads the neutrals with his brother in the present."** Feelings explained.

 **"So I was saying, FEELINGS touched are Dream and Nightmare, KARMA touched are you and classic, DESTINY touched is you only, VOID touched are you, Gaster sans and CORE frisk, TIME touched is only TK sans."** Feelings said.

Error kind of crashed with the sudden information that his brain learned just now.

**"Uhhh- what do I do now?"** Feelings said.

_The Deities are weird._


	9. Decision.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Even though Error sent his _[oofing]_ letter, the crew hasn't seen it yet.

While Killer is chasing Dust and Horror because of their pranks again, Nightmare is thinking very hard on a certain decision.

_**Nightmare's POV:** _

It's been a day since we didn't see Error.

Poor thing..

Error has been lonely almost all his life.

I don't think leaving him would help him..

He would probably go more insane.

Speaking of insane,

Many Aus just vanished earlier.

I think about a lifetime of not destroying.

Is Error going to retire?

Or is he going on _Vacation_?

No..

That can't be right.. 

The magic isn't exactly like Error's.

A few moments later, a certain blue string was seen in the castle.. 

But it isn't Errors.

**_"Error, you are not allowed to-_** " Nightmare stopped speaking when he noticed it wasn't Error.

 ** _"Who are you?"_** Nightmare questioned.

_"Don't be alarmed, I am a father-figure to Error. I am his mentor, call me 404."_ 404 spoke.

**_"Why are you here?"_** Nightmare immediately asked.

_"I'm here to find a certain paper.. Did you know what happened to Error?"_ 404 spoke to Nightmare as he controlled his strings to search the castle.

**_"No.. But the negativity did increase a few moments ago.. What happened?"_** Nightmare looked at 404 with a confused look.

_"Error jumped to the void. Me and the council saw it but he cannot be saved."_ 404 said. He is still searching for the paper.

**_"..I'm sorry.. It's my fault isn't it..? It was my fault we left Error's side when he needed us."_** Nightmare looked down. He was ashamed of his choice. He could cry here and now but he doesn't want to show it. He can feel that 404 feels the same.

_"Not exactly. Ask your spy/traitor."_ 404 said. 404 can feel he is close to finding it.

**_"What spy? Who?"_** Nightmare is shocked.. 

_..The most possible traitor would be Cross._

But he treated him as his own child so he wouldn't..

..right?

_"You know who it is. Stop believing he's not. He framed Error and he made him jump."_ 404 said.

Nightmare couldn't believe it. He can't.

 _"Found it!"_ 404 said.

_"Here. Read this. Then I'll show it to the council. The truth will come out finally."_ 404 handed the paper to Nightmare.

Nightmare reads the letter.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

'Dear Everyone..'

'If you are reading this letter, I am probably dead.'

'Well.. Don't blame yourselves... (It's completely all your fault. hehe-)'

'It's so hard to speak y'know.'

'I can't really express what I feel by speech.. That would be awkward and embarrassing.'

'To the crew.. You treated me as family. It kind of hurts when you disowned me Mom. Aha yea. I call you Mom too in secret-'

'Don't mind that- that was awkward-'

'To the council, most especially Ink.. [FLIP] you ALLL- I really didn't get the chance to say that before- (Blame my social skills-) but now I'm probably dead- YES.'

_Not_ Sincerely, Error.

_'P.S. I almost gave up on this awkward letter but I have to say goodbye somehow.'_

_'If I didn't die, you wouldn't know. I have erased all traces of my magic's existence, (leave me alone-) to help you guys move on quickly. Plus, 404 is there, y'all wouldn't die of collapsing universes. Forget me, move on with your lives. Plus, I don't really have a purpose there anymore.'_

_'You guys don't need me.'_

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Nightmare sobbed out of sadness and chuckled at the awkwardness set by this letter.

He'd have to explain it to the rest of the crew..

He knows that they wouldn't handle the guilt if they hear this.

He decided to tell them later.

Nightmare blames himself for the choice he made..

The **decision** he made.


	10. A Trace.

───※ ·❆· ※───

While Nightmare is sobbing on the floor,

404 finds a clue.

_"HA! Take that Error! Your laziness of putting the letter here by yourself leads me to you!"_ 404 shouted.

Seems like 404 found a piece of string, Error's string.

───※ ·❆· ※───

_Meanwhile,_

"A **-AaC** HOo **oo-** " Error sneezes.

The Deities looked at him.

"I' **m sorry- I th** ink someone me **ntioned me** and I can se **nse it wasn't** a good one." Error apologises. 

───※ ·❆· ※───

**_"Error is okay?"_** Nightmare worriedly asked.

_"Yeah. I knew since I can sense his magic somewhere."_ 404 said proudly.

**_"Sure you do."_** Nightmare rolled his eyes.

Killer heard the shouting earlier and decided to check it out. 

He sees Nightmare with someone.

"Mom? Who's that?" Killer asked.

**_"This is Error's father-figure. Call him 404."_** Nightmare explained.

"Is he going to take Error away?" Dust shouted from Killer's behind.

_Yeah. They followed Killer._

**_"No! Why would he do that?"_** Nightmare asked.

"Is he our new dad?" Horror excitedly said.

**_"Huh!? Where did you get that? I am okay by myself! Plus, I don't like him."_** Nightmare proudly states. He likes to be a single parent and he likes to stay it that way.

_"Just to be clear, I am just here for Error. We don't know where he is. But don't worry, I assure you he isn't dead."_ 404 said.

"Now I know why you don't like him, he's too weird." Killer looks at 404.

Nightmare chuckles.

'I wonder what Error is doing now..' Nightmare wondered to himself.

───※ ·❆· ※───

 **"I WANT HIM!"** Destiny shouted.

**"NO!"** Fate shouted back.

Error is currently being tugged by Destiny and Fate.

Destiny wants to adopt Error, but Fate insisted that she can't.

Void facepalmed.

Chaos is just sipping his tea while seeing the view of the two sisters fighting again.

Karma is currently napping.

Time is just in the corner doing something.

This is normal.

───※ ·❆· ※───

_The Trace is just the start of the hunt for Error._


	11. Guilt.

───※ ·❆· ※───

They walked through the dense forest that is the barrier surrounding their base.

"So.. Since we have Error's strings, let's give them to Sci!" Killer said.

**_"Uhhhhhhh.. We might have a problem."_** Nightmare worriedly said.

_"What is the problem?"_ 404 stopped and looked at Nightmare.

_**"The council hates us because of INK."**_ Nightmare said the name with a hateful glare.

_"Nah. I took care of that."_ 404 said and continued walking.

_**"What do you mean?"**_ Nightmare said while following 404.

_"Let's just say that I scared them and they trapped Ink."_ 404 said smiling in victory.

_Good thing he saw that before actually leaving._

"Woah! Coooool!" Dust shouted.

The light to shine on them, they were out of the perimeters of their base.

Now they can actually go to the council's base. They can't track their base here.

404 opened a portal.

_"Step in. Ladies first."_ 404 said looking at Nightmare.

Killer is trying not to laugh while Dust and Horror are laughing.

Nightmare looked at them with a scary glare. The ones who gives _shivers down your spine._

**_"Hmph."_** Nightmare stepped through the portal. The others followed behind him.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Dream is the second leader in charge.

But he is incredibly weak with all these negativity.

He tried to make them feel better but it seems like nothing is working.

He can't even cheer up himself.

Then, Dream felt a familiar auras.

It is the badsanses and the powerful new destroyer.

_"Oh hey! It's me again!"_ 404 greeted the council.

The council looked scared.

**_"What the flip-flop did you do to them?"_** Nightmare said.

404 just stared at Nightmare.

_"Anyways. I need you Sciency guy."_ 404 pointed at Sci.

404 went in a room full of sciency stuff.

Science!Sans obediently followed 404. He cannot dust today.

Nightmare spotted Cross.

Cross bowed down his head in shame.

_'You clearly picked the wrong side.'_ Cross Chara whispered to Cross.

Cross felt guilt. His world can no longer be restored and he lost his new found family.

He lost everything.. just because of Ink.

**and himself.**

───※ ·❆· ※───

"W-What do y-you want me to do?" Science sans nervously asked.

_"Do you have one of those magic trackers?"_ 404 asked back.

Science sans worriedly searches for the machine.

_"Also, don't nervous with me. It isn't exactly your fault, you just wanted to protect your brother and your world."_ 404 said. He knows how it feels like to lose a brother.

Science seems to calmed down a little with these words.

"I found it!" Science shouted.

Science!Sans showed 404 a mini device.

"It needs a magic sample though.. Who do you need to search?" Sci sadly said.

_"Here."_ 404 showed Error's string.

The difference between Error's and 404's string is that Error is much more lighter shade of dark blue than 404.

"Is that..?" Science sans gasped.

_"Keep this a secret between us and the crew okay?"_ 404 said.

"Sure s-sir." Science sans said, he didn't know 404's name so he can't address him properly. It is clear that Sci is still scared of 404.

They put Error's string on the device.

**It worked.**

_"Thank you."_ 404 said to Sci.

Sci smiled, he did it.

_"Also call me 404."_ 404 said while leaving the room.

As 404 leaves the room, 

Science wondered if this new destroyer is bad as his first impression on them.

He was actually nice and understanding.

Sci looked back to the fights they had with Error.

Sci slumped at the thought of someone killing his papyrus.

He had never was in a genocide route due to his AU being stuck in their teenage years forever..

If Papyrus is Error for 404..

He can't help but feel guilt.. 

404 did what they deserve..

He seeked revenge on them.

He judged them and punished them accordingly.

**Just like in the Genocide route.**


	12. Found you!

───※ ·❆· ※───

404 left Science alone. He goes to the direction of the crew.

 _"Guys! I got what we need.. let's go back!"_ 404 shouted.

 _ **"Uhhhhhh.. I think we made a big mistake bringing the three here."**_ Nightmare pointed to Horror and Dust.

They are on a verge of a mental breakdown.

Horror saw food and a mirror. It reminded him of the neutral route in his AU, how Undyne hogged all the food to herself and how Undyne broke his skull with her spear.

Dust saw the mirror too. He looked at himself and recalled what he did.

Everyone panicked. Psychopaths with mental disorders coming loose at them?

Very terrifying.

"I can help brother." Dream said.

**_"No Dream. Promise me.. I tried. It would only make it worse for all of us."_** Nightmare said.

"Are we going to die?" One person in the back said.

"No you're not. They are much more harmless in this state." Killer assured them.

Horror went to Nightmare.

"Mama? Where are we? Why are there people staring at us?" Horror asked innocently.

**_"We're fine. We just went to visit someone!"_** Nightmare assured him.

Horror began to cutely chew on one of Nightmare's tentacles.

Everyone is just confused on what is happening.

Dust began to hide from them (he hides in Nightmare's back-), and Horror is acting like a child.

"Brother.. Is this..?" Dream asked.

He knew what is going on. He was just confused on why this is happening.

There were whispers from the back of the council.

There were sorts of different whispers, 

How Ink lied to them, that the duo is cute, is confused on what is happening, etc.

_"Less chit-chat. We have to find Error!"_ 404 shouted.

404 opened a portal.

**_"You really don't have to hurry us. I have mentally-and-emotionally-kids here."_** Nightmare answered back.

Killer just looks at both of them in dismay.

Killer went in the portal and dragged the two mentally-and-emotionally-children and two quarreling adults in with him.

As the portal closed, the council is just left confused.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Nightmare's crew searched for Error using the Device.

They cannot comprehend where Error is.

───※ ·❆· ※───

...

**_"What do you mean Error is everywhere!?"_** Nightmare is shocked.

"..."

 _"It could be them."_ 404 said. 

**_"Who's them?"_** Nightmare asked, but it seems like 404 is too deep in thought he didn't hear it.

_"So that's why they sent me here!"_ 404 shouted.

404 opens a portal to somewhere.

**_"Where is this portal going?"_** Nightmare asked.

_"Just go in."_ 404 said.

As instructed, the crew went in the portal.

The place has a lot of screens. It was a black void but there was so many stuff in it.

** "So you figured it out?" **

...

" **Wh** o's th **er** e?"

_ "Found you!" _


	13. Missing.

───※ ·❆· ※───

_"Found you!"_ 404 shouted.

"H **ow** -" Error is shocked. He removed all his magic and anything that would connect to him..

_..right?_

_"Seems like you missed a string buddy."_ 404 told Error. 404 holds the string in his hand mockingly.

"Error! We missed you!" Horror leaped. He missed Error even though it has been only a day.

Error is like a big bro to him too.

Horror began to chew on Error's bones affectionately. That's how he shows his love.

**_"So.. uhhh.. care to explain, 404?"_** Nightmare looked at 404.

_"Welcome to the Deity void!"_ 404 shouted.

_**"Huh? What's that?"**_ Nightmare questioned 404. 

**"Seems like you forgot your bedtime story Night."** Someone teleported at the back of Nightmare.

**_"Mom?"_** Nightmare asked.

_"W **ait what-** Feelings **is your m** om?"_ 404 and Error said at the same time. But seems like no one heard them.

**"Yeahh- I'm alive. Yay!** " Feelings said sarcastically.

**_"...Now I remember the bedtime story.. but you didn't tell me you were one!"_** Nightmare pouted.

───※ ·❆· ※───

_Timeskippp_

**_"..So you're telling me.. she's the one handling our multiverse? A child?"_** Nightmare pointed to Fate.

_"Yea **h**."_ 404 and Error said at the same time.

There was awkward silence for a while.

_(Well not really, Horror and Dust are busy playing in the background. They are extremely noisy.)_

_**"Error we're sorry..."**_ Nightmare bowed his head and so did Killer.

"It **'s fi** ne.." Error looked away.

...

_"You missed a good event Error."_ 404 said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"W **hat ha** ppened **anywa** y?" Error looked back and asked.

_"Ink is captured by his own 'allies' and everyone is scared of me and- ....and-.....--"_ 404 chatted with Error for awhile.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Meanwhile.. in the council's base..

"Are you sure they would be alright?" Dream asked.

"Yeah! I'm 99% sure." Sci answered.

"Wait- what about the 1%?" Dream asked.

"That percent is not reliant on my device, but the survival instinct of the crew." Sci said professionally.

Dream looked puzzeled. Awkward.

"Uhh- I'll just go." Dream said.

Sci is sad. He practiced that in the mirror for 5 times.

Social anxiety sucks. ** _~~(Can relate man-)~~_**

..Sci felt something.

Sci felt there's something wrong.

It could be just his nagging annoying anxiety..

...or his gut instincts...

Sci trusted this feeling.

Sci followed the bothering feeling.

...He was led in his lab.

Sci took a look.. and noticed there IS something wrong.

"..W-What happened to the trap box?"

"W-Why is it broken?"

"..."

"Wait-"  
  
  
  
"W-Where is Ink!?"


	14. ..Too late..

───※ ·❆· ※───

Sci rushed out of his lab.

"DREAM!" Sci shouted.

"Sci- huh..? What?" Dream is confused with the sudden shouting.

"Ink is gone.." Sci told Dream.

Dream looks at Sci in shock..

"What bothers me the most..?" Sci spoke. Dream looked at him and listened closely.

"..Ink didn't get out by his own." Sci explained. Dream's eye lights disappeared.. This is a serious situation.

"Who do you think freed Ink?" Dream asked.

Sci responded with an 'idk'.

"I have to contact Nightmare.. Do you have any device for me to locate him? There is only an odd chance for me to see him in the dream realm." Dream asked.

"Uhh.. I think I have." Sci grabbed Dream by the hand, they rushed to his lab.

Sci looked for it.

"Why..? Why is it missing?" Sci stammered. 

"What do you mean Sci?" Dream asked with concern.

"They took it too. They sabotaged us." Sci said.

"What will we do now..?" Dream said with a hopeless tone. _**(how ironic-)**_

"Don't worry!" Sci dragged Dream again.

 _'I think my whole arm is going to break-'_ Dream thought as he sighed.. still being dragged.

"TA-DA!" Sci showed a wall.

"But Sci- that's a wall." Dream said.

"I have to put you under security purposes to see if you are not a traitor." Sci seriously said.

"But- I'm the guardian of-" Dream looked at Sci with disbelief. 

"No time for chit-chat!" Sci dragged Dream again.

#savedreamfromhanddraggingsci

───※ ·❆· ※───

Timeskiip

"Seems like you are not the traitor." Sci said.

"So you wasted 10 mins of my time. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sci said with annoyance.

Dream rolled his eyes.. sometimes.. this is why he doesn't like Sci..

"Well then... Welcome?" Sci unveils a new portion of his lab.

This portion is probably equal to half of the base-

And their base is huge.

It contains big machinery-

And of course,

Who would mind a hidden lab rat torture chamber at their base?

"So it's been here the whole time and no one knew?" Dream questioned Sci.

"I guess..?" Sci answered back.

"Okay.. This device should help you." Sci handed Dream a small chip.

*BEEEP* *Alerting _Nightmare Sans_ * *BEEEP*

───※ ·❆· ※───

_Meanwhile.._

_Nightmare's POV:_

Why is my brain telling me to go to the dream void?

Uhhh-

Well..

I got nothing to lose anyway.

───※ ·❆· ※───

_At the dream void..._

"Nightmare! You came!" Dream shouted.

 ** _"What do you need from me now?"_** Nightmare looked at Dream.

"Ink escaped.. You are all in danger! We are all in danger!" Dream panicked.

**_"I'll come back there.. Also Mom said hi."_** Nightmare said.

"Wait what-" Dream spoke.. but Nightmare wasn't there anymore.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Back at the Deity Void...

Nightmare approached Fate.

 ** _"The child who made our universe, uhh- we need to go back.. Ink escaped."_** Nightmare spoke.

 _"INK ES **CAPED?"**_ 404 and Error shouted. 

**"Yeah- Whatever. Go back."** Fate told them.

404 opened a portal. All the crew members walked in.

The portal then closed.

**"Fate. I know we can't help our multiverse directly."** Time said.

** "..." **

**"But I know you aren't a rule follower either."** Time looked directly at Fate's eyes.

** "..." **

**"Hehe.. The play is still ongoing y'know."** Fate smiled mischievously.

 **"But I swear this time.. I didn't do and won't do anything at all."** Fate told Time.

**"Okay.. Sure."** Time said. 

Fate returned to her multiverse's screen. The curtains isn't closing just yet... but soon.

───※ ·❆· ※───

_With Fate's multiverse.._

All were having a meeting.

 _"I think I know now who freed Ink."_ 404 spoke.

"Who is it?" Sci asked.

 _"Look at the crowd."_ 404 spoke. Everyone focused on the crowd.

 ** _"Where..is..."_** Nightmare spoke.

404 grinned. Looks like Nightmare already found out.

**_"Where's Cross!?"_** Nightmare shouted.

_"Ding-Ding-Ding!"_ 404 shouted.

"Good thing I have just the right thing we need!" Sci shouted.

Sci left for a while. Dream assumed he went to his secret lab.

"Got it!" Sci got back.

It was a vial of Cross' tears.

"How-" Dream spoke.

"Remember when we explored the multiverse once?" Sci spoke.

Dream nodded.

"We went to Cross' universe once. Of course Cross was there. I think that's how and when Ink lied to him." Sci spoke.

"But- I got curious of his soul nature so I took a sample of his tears." Sci added.

Dream and the others are shocked..

If Cross' tears are in Sci's possession..

They probably had something that Sci took too.

_That thought scared them._

"So I placed a drop on the tracker like I gave you before.. and it seems like they are in the doodlesphere." Sci spoke.

 ** _"Then let's go!"_** Nightmare shouted.

───※ ·❆· ※───

_At the doodlesphere.._

"You promised!" Cross shouted.

Everyone was met with Cross and Ink are fighting.

"You promised my old world back!" Cross shouted while dodging paint.

"I told you your world is useless now! I told you can get a new one!" Ink shouted back.

Ink tries to dodge Cross' attacks by turning into a liquid-form.

"So you raised my hopes up for nothing!? You made me lose everything for nothing!?" Cross shouted.

Cross blindly attacks Ink out of rage.

Ink seemed to notice the others.

Ink starts to attack Nightmare instead. Nightmare dodges.

Cross doesn't seem to notice the others.

He accidentally attacked Nightmare.

Nightmare, off guard, he still processing on what is happening,

got attacked.

Nightmare received a critical hit.

"Nightmare!" Dream shouted. He ran towards Nightmare.

Cross went back to reality and sees the scene in front of him.

He remembers his AU.. the dust of the monsters he was friends with..

All those misery.. and the lies he had been through..

Now.. he betrayed his only family left and hurt them.

Cross disarmed his weapon/s and went towards Nightmare.

Cross muttered 'I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..' under his breaths.

Cross Chara smiled.. finally.. Cross came to his senses.

...but it was too late..

...Sometimes..

..People take things for granted..

..The love they are given.. 

..The food they are given..

..The family they are given..

..but sometimes.. 

..they realize it when it's gone..

..When it was _too late._

Ink is captured and trapped again in the small box.

Nightmare and Dream are slowly dusting because of their soul bond..

Muttering 'I love you brother' under their breaths..

**Is this the end.. the curtain close.. for them..?**

Then..

Error became lightheaded..

He then collapsed to the ground..

And everything went black.

───※ ·❆· ※───

"Error?"

"Error can you hear us?"

"ERROR!"


	15. ...A Happy End?

───※ ·❆· ※───

_"Error?"_

"Error!?"

**_"Error!"_ **

───※ ·❆· ※───

Error woke up in a cold sweat.

He sees Nightmare and the trio by his side sobbing.

" **Wha** t hap **pene** d?" Error asked.

"Error! You're ok!" Horror cried happily.

"You must hit your head really bad huh." Killer stated.

"W **hat happene** d before **I was ou** t?" Error asked. He is finding which is reality and which isn't.

"Uhhh- Moments before you hit your head, Horror and Dust were playing trains and played a prank on mom _(nootmare)_ using his pen." Killer stated.

Nightmare is obviously annoyed with this nickname.

" **How did I h** it my **he** ad?" Error asked.

**_"You found out Cross is the traitor. You tried to tell me but Cross suddenly attac_** ** _ked you. You fell down the stairs. Good thing Killer saw Cross almost killing you. Cross got away, but not for long. We managed to get him."_** Nightmare explained.

Error's memories of before having a concussion flooded through his head.

"But that's not the best part!" Killer added.

**_"Yeah. We managed to reveal the truth about Ink, that is evil and hurts you a lot."_** Nightmare said.

"Now we have peace!" Dust happily added.

" **How l** ong w **as I o** ut?" Error asked.

"About a week." Killer said.

"W **HAT!?** Wh **at ab** out **the bala** nce?" Error panicked.

**_"We got it handled. Turns out the 'art idiot' has an eraser. Also.. how did you manage to speak so well in front of us?"_** Nightmare explained and asked.

" **A lot happene** d in my **bad dream..**

**..Let's ju** st say it **was pretty weird."** Error explained.

_No need to worry. It was just a dream..._

_....right?_

───※ ·❆· ※───

**"Should we tell them about the truth?"** Destiny asked.

**"Nah. It's better that way. Thanks again.. Void and Time. You managed to save our butts again."** Fate said.

**"You're welcome. Also, what did you think about what happened?"** Time asked.

**"Being a director of a play is hard. I would rather watch it all unfold."** Fate said with a annoyed look.

**"So.. You want to be like me then?"** Karma asked jokingly.

**"NO WAY KARMA!"** Fate and Time said at the same time.

───※ ·❆· ※───

This is the end for this play..

..The curtains does close but the story doesn't.

**Thank you for reading this book!**


End file.
